Ohana Unlimited! Rewritten
by Xoverguy
Summary: Like the title says. Crossover with Ojamajo Doremi, with setting from Maui Mallard in Cold Shadow. This is a lot better than the first version submitted two years ago. R&R especially old fans.


This story is one side of my fusion story known as "In death, all worlds influence". This is the Lilo and Stitch side of the story and a counterpart to the story "The truth of Nozomi's demise", which is the Ojamajo Doremi side of the story. Hope you enjoy.

Note 1: Quacko is a character from the game "Maui Mallard in Cold Shadow."

Note 2: According to my series that this story is related to, Victoria's parents were killed when a fire burned their home.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my fancharacter and his weapon.

"**Ohana Unlimited!"**

A sudden beam of energy rips through the forest, vaporizing all trees in the way.

Stitch and Andre were fighting an evil space pirate called Ralmar. This pirate was feared all around the galaxy and very powerful, more powerful than what Andre and the gang had ever seen in their lives. He had come to fight and destroy Andre and Stitch and the gang after he heard about their fighting skills, just for the lust of battle. Andre forced Lilo and the others to stay out of the fight so they wouldn't get hurt. Now it was only him and Stitch, throwing attack after attack at Ralmar, Andre with his Defender Blade, and Stitch with his enhanced plasma blasters, but it seemed as if Ralmar had a protective force field, because none of the attacks connected.

"If we don't break that barrier, we're just sitting ducks throwing attacks!" Andre shouted.

"You have other idea?" Stitch asked him.

"Let's try a combined attack!" Andre answered.

"Yeah!" Stitch said.

They both rushed Ralmar and Stitch jumped into the air and started firing his blasters at the same time as Andre did a lateral slash on the barrier. Both attacks hit, shattering the shield. Andre and Stitch, seeing this, retreated a few feet in order to recover.

The dust cleared and Ralmar was there. He didn't seem worried at all that his shield went down.

"How disappointing…" Ralmar started. "You took that long to take down my shield. I thought you truly had skill, but now I know that it borders on pathetic."

Ralmar then disappears and reappeared in front of them. Then he blasted them point blank with two energy blasts. Andre and Stitch fell on their backs while in pain from the attacks. Ralmar flew up a few feet into the sky.

"This entire planet is weak! Therefore, I shall destroy it! After I finish you off, I'll finish off the ones close to you, and then, the world!" Ralmar said.

"Don't you dare touch my family!" Andre said.

"Or what? You hardly have the power to threaten me. Ralmar said as he started charging up an energy ball.

"Oh Shoot!" Andre said.

"Naga Bootifa!" Stitch responded.

RRRAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHH! Ralmar shouted as he hurled it at them.

The energy created a large explosion, which left a crater. Inside the crater were the unmoving bodies of Stitch and Andre. This whole event was being watched by a camera close to the scene, it was connected to Jumba's computer in Lilo's house.

**(In Lilo's House)**

Everybody was watching the battle and we're horrified by the outcome, especially Lilo and Victoria, who shrieked when they saw the bodies of Stitch and Andre. Then they fell on their knees crying.

"NO, NO STITCH! THIS CAN'T BE TRUE! NO!!" Lilo shouted.

"DADDY, GET UP! YOU CAN'T BE DEAD! YOU'RE SRONGER THAN THAT! Victoria shouted in tears.

"I don't believe it. I just don't believe it." Jumba said. Then the computer detected something. "Oh Blitsnack!"

"What's wrong?" Nani asked.

"Ralmar is heading this way!" Jumba shouted.

"He's going to kill us all!" Nani shouted.

Now there was a deadly silence, only pierced by Lilo and Victoria's wails of sadness.

"Nothing can save us now." Jumba said solemnly.

**(Meanwhile, in another plane of existence.) **

"Ouch, Stitch, that blast of energy hurt." Andre said.

"Ih!" Stitch said.

Andre and Stitch then noticed Nozomi and the being beside her.

"Hi, who are you?" Andre asked.

"My name is Nozomi. What's yours?" She answered.

"I am Andre and this is Stitch. He is an alien." Andre introduced.

"Pleased to meat you all." Nozomi answered.

"What is that thing behind you?" Andre asked as he saw the being that had talked to Nozomi previously.

"I am not a thing! I am the spirit of the tribe chief known as Quacko." The being responded.

Hearing that single name, Andre's eyes went from calm to serious. He looked around the area, taking in all there was to see. Then, as many people say, he freaked out.

We're in the realm of the dead! WE'RE IN THE REALM OF THE DEAD!! WE GOT KILLED BY THAT SPACE PIRATE!!!" He shouted.

"Not exactly." Quacko cut in.

"Huh?" Andre asked.

"This is what you may call a Near-death experience, while some might understand it as the Fight for Life. You're surviving or dying very well depends on how you fare here.

"But why is this Nozomi here?" Andre asked.

"Weather by accident or not, she is here to go through the Fight for Life. The problem is that this place is not adequate for her, but once chosen, it cannot be undone." Quacko explained.

"Can you help me, please?" Nozomi asked.

Andre noticed that she was indeed distressed, which made him decide quickly.

"Well, we have the same goal, and this is no place for a child. What do you think Stitch?" He asked.

"Stitch thinks we should team up." Stitch answered.

"Okay, what about you Quacko?" Andre asked.

"This is my resting place. I am only here to provide guidance." Quacko replied. "One important thing that you should know is that, during this trial, you can use the abilities you have gained or will gain in the near future while being alive."

"Wait, so that means…" Nozomi paused as she checked her pocket. She discovered that she had a Magical Tap. She followed her instincts and touched the center of the Tap. Some music started playing as her cloths transformed. When it ended, she was in a witch apprentice outfit.

"Wow, that's something new for us!" Andre said surprised.

"Ih!" Stitch answered.

"No way, this means that Doremi was telling the truth. I never doubted her, but sometimes it seemed too good to be true. I'm a witch apprentice!" She shouted in happiness which seemed to temporarily dissolve the tension in the area.

"Who's Doremi?" Andre asked.

"She is a friend of mine, who is actually a witch apprentice. We met recently, but now we are the best of friends." Nozomi explaied.

"Oh, that's nice. It's good to have true friends. Okay Quacko, point us the way to our destination." Andre said, returning to the current situation.

"Look upwards." Quacko replied, and they all did. "You must climb to the top of this tower, like I did with a certain friend of mine before I was put to rest. If you get up to the top, you should be able to pass this trial and return to where you belong."

Then the floor seemed to shake, then what seemed to be a sea of white started to rise in level.

"One more important thing, that's the Sea of Souls, which will continue to rise until the top. You must keep climbing in order to stay ahead of it. If you by any chance fall into it, you're as good as dead." Quacko warned.

"Then we better get moving. Stitch, Nozomi, seems like we're going to have to work together to get out of this. Let's go." Andre said.

"This is when I part ways with you, since my purpose was to only advise. Good luck to you all." Quacko said, and then he disappeared.

"Thanks, Quacko." Andre replied, and then they started heading up.

The climb up the tower was perilous to say the least, they had to swing, climb by hand, beat up undead beings, and basically do anything to stay ahead of the rising sea. Like Andre said, it was taking a lot of teamwork. There was one moment that Andre almost fell due to stepping on a weak floor that gave way, but Nozomi and Stitch were able to grab him and pull him back up, thanks to Stitch's super strength and Nozomi casting a spell to make him a little lighter for a few seconds.

There were some obstacles that were even a challenge for Stitch, despite his supercomputer brain.

"Stitch, did you crack that code yet?" Andre asked while carrying Nozomi on his back due to her being tired.

"No! This one is tough!" Stitch replied.

"Don't mean to put you in any pressure, but that Sea is getting too close for comfort!" Andre warned.

"Give me a…I GOT IT!!" Stitch shouted as he pressed a few buttons on the wall he was viewing, which opened the way for them to continue.

Of the three, it seems that these trials were the hardest for Nozomi. Even though she did her part, you could tell that she was scared deep down. One time, it seemed that her fear had gotten the better of her.

"Nozomi, come on! I'm right here; jump!" Andre said.

"I can't" Nozomi said trembling.

"Yes, you can!" Andre encouraged.

"I'm scared!" She said.

"I am too, but we have to try. Remember what you're here for!" Andre said.

This made her think quickly, and then she answered with a little more courage.

"I am here because this is the only way to get back to my friend Doremi." Nozomi said.

"Very good, keep that thought in your head and try your best for her!" Andre advised.

"Ih! We'll help you!" Stitch said.

Nozomi followed Andre's advice and then got an idea.

"Potolila Potolala Puritan Pyantan! Help me jump over this hole!" Nozomi commanded. Then she ran and jumped farther than she ever had and landed in front of Andre and Stitch.

"Good work, we're proud of you. Now let's keep moving." Andre said.

Over the course of four hours they finally got to the top of the tower. There, knowing that they had completed the Fight for Life, they rested for a little while.

"Be careful here guys. This roof surface is smaller and narrower than I thought. We wouldn't want anybody to fall back down." Andre said.

"Yeah." Nozomi and Stitch replied.

"_I did not anticipate this." _The former queen said.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Andre said.

The former queen then appeared in her ghost-like form. Andre and Stitch prepared for battle. Nozomi followed suit, but she was obviously more intimidated than they were.

"_I had sent that girl here so that she would suffer a sure death, but I did not expect you two to have a Fight for Life here as well. It seems that I may have to do things myself." _The former queen said.

"Just who are you, and what has this girl ever done to you to deserve such spite on your part?!" Andre asked, pissed off.

"_I am the former queen of the Magical Kingdom Majo Tourbillon. The reason she is in this position is because she is human, a species which I despise." _She answered.

"Just for that…I'm actually glad that you are the "former" queen." Andre replied.

"Yeah, I think so too!" Stitch said.

"_Insolent beings, I will make sure you perish here and now!!" _She shouted as she started charging up magical energy. She fired it in the form of energy blasts at Andre and Stitch, who were frantically trying to dodge, and barely able to due so due to the field disadvantage

"_Let me finish what I came here to do!" _Majo Tourbillon said. She then basted a concentrated beam of magical energy at Nozomi. When it hit her it molded itself into a pillar of blazing energy, which started to hurt her.

"Nozomi!" Andre shouted.

Stitch tried blasting the pillar of energy with his plasma blasters, but they were only answered by Nozomi's shrieks of pain.

"Stitch, hold it!" Andre commanded. "Energy attacks only enhance the damaging power of that thing!"

"Then let's get physical!" Stitch replied as he dropped his blasters and flexed his hands.

"Your read my mind!" Andre answered.

They rushed at the pillar. Stitch's claws were getting ready to tear something apart, while Andre was concentrating all of his energy into delivering the following devastating sword slash.

"DON'T WORRY NOZOMI!! WE'LL PROTECT YOU!!" They shouted as they slashed the pillar of energy.

"_Futile"_ Majo Tourbillon said as she seemingly snapped her fingers at the exact moment they made contact.

Their whole physical strike backfired on them. The outer wall of the pillar of energy, by command of Majo Tourbillon, exploded with massive force while at the same time still keeping Nozomi trapped inside its interior wall. Andre and Stitch took the blast full force, receiving horrifying damage, shattering Andre's sword, and throwing them into the sea of souls.

"We…failed." Andre said just before they plunged into the seas white depths.

"_Pitiful."_ Majo Tourbillon said.

**(In Andre and Stitch's subconscious)**

Andre and Stitch were floating in grayness. Both seemed bewildered due to the past events.

"So this is how it feels just before you die. I would have expected something more ultimate." Andre said.

"Stitch don't care. We failed to protect ohana, and we failed to protect that little girl." Stitch answered.

"You have not failed yet." A voice said.

"That voice! It's Victoria's mom!" Andre shouted.

Sure enough, Victoria and Lilo's parents appeared right in front of them, and their surroundings turned from grayish to semi-bright white.

"You two still have the power to make it back. Besides, it's not your time yet. Both of you still have a roll to play in the future." Victoria's dad replied.

"How do we stop Majo Tourbillon?" Andre asked.

"We will lend you some power to get back fully restored, but the plan on defeating this foe must be your own." Lilo's dad said.

"Okay." Stitch said.

"Please, don't put this against her, though. She used to be a kind and good queen. She has just gone through pain, horrible pain. It has made her like this, but there is still some good in her." Lilo's mom explained.

"Is there any way we can help her?" Andre asked.

"Maybe you can in the future, but not yet. Your current mission is clear." Victoria's dad said.

"Now we must bid you farewell." Victoria's dad said.

The whole area started to shine, blinding everybody.

"Jake, Elisabeth, I am sorry I wasn't able to save you from the fire. I am sorry I couldn't bring you back to Victoria!" Andre shouted.

"You mustn't be so hard on yourself. You never did anything wrong. You did what you could, and you protected Victoria. That's all that we care about. We just ask you to continue doing so." Elisabeth said.

"You can count on it! Get ready Stitch! We have family and friends to save!" Andre shouted as the light completely blinded them.

**(Back in the Realm of the Dead)**

Andre and Stitch exploded from exploded from the sea of souls, apparently fully healed and with a shiny glow around them. They landed where Majo Tourbillon was, and Andre grabbed his broken sword.

"_Impossible!" _Majo Tourbillon shouted.

"All right lady! It's payback time!" Andre shouted. "Let's try blasting the pillar again Stitch!"

"What about you? Your sword is broken!" Stitch said.

"The sword section is broken, but not the computerized handle. I might still be able to pull out battle chip attacks." Andre explained.

"Are you sure you can do that here? We are not alive exactly." Stitch asked.

"Remember what Quacko said. He we will have all he abilities that he had and will have in the near future! That's why Nozomi can already use her magic!" Andre replied.

"_Enough of this talk; be gone!" _Majo Tourbillon shouted as she fired a blast of energy.

"Stitch, now! Mega-cannon, Chip Data in! Download!" Andre commanded.

Stitch fired his blasters and Andre fired the just materialized Mega-cannon. The blasts collided with Majo Tourbillon's energy beam, but overwhelmed it in a few seconds. Majo Tourbillon, astonished that her attack backfired, was caught completely off guard when their combined attack hit. This broke her concentration and the pillar of energy trapping and hurting Nozomi dissipated.

"Nozomi, are you okay?" Andre asked.

"I am now, since you two got me out of there." Nozomi said.

"_How were you able to become so powerful?!" _Majo Tourbillon asked.

"All of this is thanks to friends and family. Let's finish this, Stitch!" Andre said.

"Let me help you too." Nozomi said.

"What? You shouldn't, since your pretty beat up." Andre said.

"I promised Doremi-chan that I would do my best to come back to them. I will not fail that promise! Together we can win!" Nozomi replied with determination.

"_Dark Forest Shards!" _Majo Tourbillon shouted as she created dark crystalline shards and launched them at the three.

"Potolila Potolala Puritan Pyantan! Create a shield to protect us from the shards!!" Nozomi shouted.

A glowing transparent barrier appeared around them, completely nullifying Majo Tourbillon's attack.

"Wow! Nozomi, your special defenses are incredible! How did you do that?" Andre asked.

"I just thought of it and it happened when I cast the spell!" Nozomi replied.

"Okay, this might fry what's left of my sword, but it's our only chance! Program Advance! Triple Mega-cannons! Download!"

Andre's broken sword took transformed into a gigantic cannon with five blasters. It started charging up.

"Were going to get out of here weather you like it or not!" Andre shouted as he fired. "Giga-cannon!!!"

"_Arrrgggghhhh!!!" _Majo Tourbillon shouted as she was impacted by the intense attack. The force of the attack was so great that it created a rip into the world of the living, allowing sound to pass through. _"No!! You're ruining everything!"_

"Your loss is our gain." Andre answered.

"I hear Doremi-chan through that rip!" Nozomi said.

"Really?!" Andre asked.

"Then the rip is letting us communicate with the living world!" Stitch shouted while instantly understanding their advantage.

"If that's the case, try to talk to your friends on how to get out of here! Stitch and I will cover for you!" Andre said.

And so Andre and Stitch focused their attention on Majo Tourbillon. It seems that she knew what Nozomi was trying to do, since all of her next attacks were directed at her, but they were able to block all of them so far.

"Nozomi, do you have a plan? We can't hold her off much longer!" Andre said while he and Stitch were now dodging Majo Tourbillon's attacks, but it was becoming difficult due to the small amount of standing area they had.

"Yes, but we need a few seconds!" Nozomi said.

"I think we can manage that!" Andre answered.

"Doremi, NOW!" Nozomi shouted through the rift.

Then Andre heard some voices through the rift.

"Pirika Pirilala Nobiyakani!"

"Pipitto Puritto Nobiyakani!"

"Paipai Ponpoi Shinayakani!"

"Pameruku Raruku Takarakani!"

"Pururun Purun Suzuyakani!"

"Perutan Petton Sawayakani!"

Then he heard Nozomi's voice.

"Potolila Potolala Konoyakani!"

Andre saw that Nozomi's wand glowed in response to the spell she did with her friends. Then her voice and the voice of her friends could be heard.

"MAGICAL STAGE!!!!" The witchlings shouted. "PLEASE PROTECT NOZOMI AND THOSE WITH HER!!"

In response to the Magical Stage a stream of energy shot out of Nozomi's wand. Nozomi's stream shot into the sky of the Realm of the Dead while the steams, seemingly those of her friends, shot in through the rip. The streams combined and formed a glowing ball of energy that shot at Andre and Stitch. Andre raised his sword, but understood that it had to be for their benefit. The energy ball hit them, which instantly reconstructed Andre's sword and helped them fully regain their strength.

"Yes! We can finish her now!" Andre shouted.

"Ih!" Stitch replied in his native tongue.

"_This is irrele…" _Majo Tourbillon was interrupted when she discovered that Stitch grabbed her arms from behind her, despite her ghost-like form.

"_What?!" _She shouted.

"She's all yours, Andre!" Stitch said.

"Go for it!" Nozomi shouted.

Andre then noticed that his sword was glowing brightly, and then he felt that the power in his sword. It was fueled by family and friendship, which he took into high regard. After feeling this, he rushed towards Majo Tourbillon and slammed his sword into the rocky floor right in front of her and started charging an energy he never knew he could pull out.

"This power was given to me by family and friends. Family brought me back, and friends picked me up!" Andre shouted.

"_No!! You can't!! You're just human!!" _Majo Tourbillon shouted in what seemed to be fear.

"The power of the warrior protecting his loved ones!!! OHANA UNLIMITED!!!" Andre shouted

First there was a flash of light then a gigantic explosion completely covered the top of the tower they were standing on. The power and light of this attack was so great that the Sea of Souls retreated back to its original depth, back at the base of the tower.

Even if she wanted to, there was no way she could stand up to such an attack in her current form. With an earsplitting shriek, she admitted defeat and transformed into a ghost-like ball and escaped through the rip, therefore completely opening it. Stitch fell on the floor after loosing his grip, but he signaled he was okay.

"You did it! You two saved me! Thank you so very much!" Nozomi said as she hugged Andre and Stitch with tears in her eyes.

For the next ten minutes the three were talking and get to knowing each other.

"We just met, but we have already become good friends." Nozomi said.

"Ih, very good friends." Stitch said.

"There is one thing I wonder about, though." Andre said.

"What?" Nozomi asked.

"That final attack that I used, how did I get it?" Andre asked.

"It seems to me that the reason was because of the Magical Stage, and at the same time you wanted to protect a friend." Nozomi said. "You could say that is was a gift from us, by how it worked."

"Well then, I thank you and your friends." Andre said.

Then two beams of light shot out from the sky of the Realm, touching down on the floor near them. Then the place started to shake as the previously opened rip started to close.

"It seems that those beams of light are our ticket out of here! You better go, Nozomi! You have friends to return to!" Andre said they heard voices calling through the rip. After saying this he and Stitch prepared to rush to one of the pillars of light.

"Wait! Will I ever see you two again?" Nozomi asked.

Andre paused and thought for a moment.

"We live in different dimensions, but I want to explore them, so there might be a chance. I will try my best, and eventually, you can introduce me to your friends. But whatever happens, we will always be friends." Andre said as he and Stitch stretched out their right arms in friendship. Nozomi shook both of their hands.

"Friends forever." They said altogether.

"This isn't goodbye, just see you later. No go!" Andre said.

"Just before we separate, I want to give you something. "Potolila Potolala Puritan Pyantan! Give my new friends a special gift!" Nozomi said as she cast her spell. "You will find out what it is when you get back."

"Thank you." Andre replied.

They entered their respective pillars of light and started floating upward. Stitch and Andre gave Nozomi one last wave of farewell before light blinded them.

**(Back with Lilo and the gang)**

The whole family tried to escape into the jungle, but Ralmar cornered them. It seemed like he was intent on making them suffer a slow and painful death.

"Now who should I kill first? How about you, little girl?" Ralmar finished as he pointed his finger at Lilo.

Surprisingly for everyone, including Ralmar, Lilo stood up and walked toward Ralmar, accepting her fate.

"At least if I die I'll be able to see Stitch again." Lilo said out loud.

"I must congratulate you for your bravery. As a reward, I'll make your death quick and painless." Ralmar said as he raised his hand to deal the deathblow.

Suddenly, Andre tackled Ralmar, sending them rolling into a clearing, away from the others. Stitch followed close behind.

"What?!!! How many times do I have to kill you two?" Ralmar shouted.

"Zero times, because we'll be the ones wiping you out! Stitch, let's use our secret abilities!"

Stitch nodded and fired his plasma blasters at full power, while Ralmar was charging an energy beam at him. Ralmar, to his own surprise, was not quick enough with his charge, and the power of the plasma blasts were much more powerful than they were ever before, like if Stitch's will was controlling their power. The plasma blasts literally burst through the chest of Ralmar, leaving a gapping hole.

Ralmar was still gasping in surprise and coughing out blood when Andre prepared the attack he used to defeat Majo Tourbillon. Andre slams his sword into the floor, skewering Ralmar's feet. Then Andre spoke with absolute rage in his voice.

"I told you not to touch my family! Now you will suffer the consequences!" Andre hissed in his face.

Andre's sword started glowing and shining. Then a blinding flash was seen while a voice was heard.

"OHANA UNLIMITED!!!!!" Andre shouted, activating the attack.

There was a gigantic explosion that leveled the whole area. When the area cleared, Andre was still in attack position with his sword still stuck on the floor. The only thing still visible was Ralmar's skeletal remains. Lilo and Victoria run toward Stitch and Andre.

"STITCH! YOU'RE OKAY! YOU CAME BACK TO ME! Lilo said as she hugged stitch tightly and started crying like a baby.

Stitch hugged Lilo back while he passed his hand through her long black hair, trying to comfort her. Tears were leaking out of his eyes.

Victoria didn't say anything; she just jumped at Andre. He then, instinctively, caught her and hugged her close. They both had tears of relief happiness streaming out of their eyes.

Soon everybody was gathered around the skeletal remains of Ralmar. Andre was the first to speak.

"May this be a warning to all who would dare to hurt my family." Andre said.

"Ih!" Stitch responded.

"Hear, hear" Jumba said.

"Hear, hear." Everybody repeated.

"Now let's go home. I think pizza will help us feel better." Andre said.

"Andre?" Victoria asked.

"Yeah, Victoria." Andre answered.

"Thank you for coming back." Victoria said.

"It's good to be back." Andre answered. "Give Stitch and me a minute. We would like some time alone."

"Okay." Victoria said as Andre set her on the floor. She left with the others, leaving Andre and Stitch with Ralmar's remains.

"We should thank Nozomi. She helped us protect her and those that we love." Andre said.

"Do you think we will see her again?" Stitch asked.

"Remember, we confirmed the theory of multiple dimensions. It will just take time." Andre answered.

"Your right." Stitch said.

After a moment of silence Andre spoke.

"Let's go meet up with the others."

They walked away, stopped to look back at Ralmar's remains, sighed in relief, and continued walking down the road. It was then when Andre heard a beeping sound coming from his Defender Blade. He checked it to discover something new.

"_New chip data acquired: Nozomi"_

"Thanks a lot Nozomi" Andre finally said, and then he continued walking towards their destination.

**The End…for now**

If you want to see how Nozomi was able to meet with Andre and Stitch, you can check out my story "The truth of Nozomi's demise" in the Ojamajo Doremi section of this site. You could also see the story fusion version "In Death, all worlds influence, in the cartoon crossover section.


End file.
